Ryo System
Ryo is the currency in the Land of Yin. There are several methods to obtain Ryo in NFARP. 1: Missions. Each mission rank has a set payment. *'E-Rank' - assigned to Academy Students and Genin. They consist almost entirely unimportant jobs, such as picking up litter from the streets, delivering mail, newspapers, and creating festival masks. The reward for an E-Rank mission is 50 Ryo. *'D-Rank' - assigned to Genin fresh from the Academy. They pose almost no risk to the ninja's life and usually consist of odd jobs like farming and babysitting work. The reward for a D-rank mission is 300 Ryo. *'C-Rank' - assigned to more experienced Genin or Chuunin. They are missions anticipated to have some combat involved with the possibility of injury to the shinobi performing it. Examples are guarding people, background investigations, or capturing or suppressing wild animals. The reward for a C-rank mission is 700 Ryo. *'B-Rank' - assigned to experienced Chuunin. They are missions anticipated to involve combat with other ninja. Examples are guarding people, espionage, or killing other ninja. The reward for a B-rank mission is 1,500 Ryo. *'A-Rank' - assigned to Jounin, concerning, among other things, village-or state-level matters and trends. Examples are guarding VIPs or suppressing ninja forces. The reward for an A-rank mission is 3,000 Ryo. *'S-Rank' - assigned to experienced Jounin and ANBU. They concern state-level confidential matters. Examples are assassinating VIPs, and transporting highly classified documents. The reward for an S-rank mission is 5,000 Ryo. 2: Jobs/Occupations. Each Occupation will be given a weekly payout that will be decided on for each character. There are conditions to the Ryo payout that each person must follow, and will be paid for the amount of work done. It is much like having a job in real life, where you get paid for the amount of time at your workplace, or, with certain jobs, how well you did your job, and the amount of things accomplished. (Ex. Authors. It is common for them to get paid for how many pages they wrote, and then earn money based on the sales form their book.) 3: Tournaments Every Month in Real Time, a tournament will be held. Each rank has a separate bracket. There are 6 brackets. Chuunin, Standard Jounin, Elite Jounin, ANBU, Sannin, and Sage. On the first of each month, characters will be registered for their respective brackets. Academy Students, Genin, Special Jounin, and Kage cannot participate in Tournaments, except for tournaments that are specially arranged for them within their own Ranks. Tournaments can be held more frequently if desired, but 1 month is the longest it will ever be. This makes it so characters can continue to progress and fight with their new abilities to show how they have grown. If they do not show up on the day of their battle, or leave during the battle, they will lose by default. If a contestant leaves during a battle, they will be given 30 minutes to return before their disqualification, in case of crashes. If a contestant remains in the room, but does not respond after 30 minutes from the opponents post, they will lose by default as well. This does NOT apply to forum RP. Forum RP has no immediate time limits, but you must post at least once a week. 4: Festivals. Every 3 Months, a festival will be held. They will last for 3 days in Real Time. Tournament matches that coincide with the days of the festival will be held as one of the festival events. Also, the participants of the Tournament must wear outfits (In Character outfits, not IMVU client outfits.) that match the theme of the festival. (Ex. For a Christmas Festival, you must wear Santa Outfits.) For non-participants of the Tournaments, there will be mini-games and market stalls in which you can earn prizes and Ryo respectively. 5: Banditry. Keep in mind that this is a crime, and if you (IC) are discovered to be involved in Banditry, you will be imprisoned, or if you resist arrest, possibly killed.